


Buck Rogers in the 21st Century

by BorisTheSpider



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorisTheSpider/pseuds/BorisTheSpider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is confused by modern slang and discovers Steve's List. Sam and Nat drop by and ruin the mood. Star Trek happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buck Rogers in the 21st Century

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Steve and Bucky watching Star Trek, but then this sap-filled, tooth-rotting... _thing_...happened.  
>  This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

“The hell is a ‘Spock’?”

Steve looks up from his stack of paperwork to see Bucky laying on the couch staring at his laptop, brows furrowed, and makes a confused noise.

“This person called someone ‘Spock.’” He begins typing furiously, presumably into a Google search bar, “The hell is ‘Star Trek’?”

Steve perks up, “Hey, I think that’s on my list.” He stands up and bends down over his duffel bag to rifle through it for his list.

Bucky looks up then. “List?”

Steve’s search proves fruitful and he tosses the notepad at Bucky, who only tenses slightly. Progress.

Bucky glances at the list then smirks, “Who’s Lucy?”

Steve rolls his eyes, “It’s the name of a TV show, jerk. That’s a list of all the stuff we’re supposed to know so we can be real twenty-first century boys.”

Bucky nods slowly, once, as if he knows that’s a reference to something he should know (unfortunately, he still doesn’t remember most of the Disney movies he saw with Steve back then), then returns to the list. “Moon landing?” His eyes widen, “Does that mean what I think it means?”

Steve flashes him a grin and bounds over to type something into Bucky’s laptop. When he turns it back towards Bucky the screen is filled with images of men in huge spacesuits standing on the Moon, most of them next to an American flag. Bucky gapes for a moment before clicking on a landscape photo of Earth taken from the surface of the Moon.

A smile slowly spreads over Bucky’s face, and he turns toward Steve, who’s still kneeling beside the couch, “Hey, remember that time in, uh—’32? Or ’33. Up on the roof, after you broke your arm in that fight.” He looks lost for a moment, not sure if this is an actual memory or something his brain fabricated. Steve’s blinding smile means it’s probably an actual memory.

“Yeah, Buck. You were telling me the names of the stars we could see--”

“—and then the Moon came up--”

“—it looked _huge_ , and you said--”

“I said, ‘Stevie, one day we’re gonna fly up to the Moon, and you’ll pick a fight with whoever’s livin’ up there.’”

“And then I said, ‘They’ll call us Buck Rogers.’”

Bucky snorts and starts laughing raucously and Steve joins in just a second later.

Then Steve gets an idea and bumps Bucky’s shoulder. Still laughing intermittently, he says, “Y’know, if we got married you could be Buck Rogers in the 21st Century.”

With a grin on his face but doubt in his eyes, Bucky says, “Did you just propose to me, Rogers?”

Steve turns beet red and sputters, trying to backtrack, “No! I mean, well, it’s legal—but! Uh, who’d wanna marry your ugly mug, anyway?”

Bucky’s grin widens before he stifles it and fakes a frown, “That’s no way to talk to your fiancé. I’m hurt.”

“Ah, jeez,” Steve rubs at the back of his neck. “Wait, what?”

“You’re supposed to make me feel special. Like a million bucks.” Bucky turns thoughtful, “you can probably afford that now, huh?”

“Yeah, well,” Steve smiles shyly, “I only need one Buck.”

Bucky barks out a laugh but his eyes turn soft and inside he practically melts, “You sap. C’mere,” he curls both hands around Steve’s head and drags him closer. Steve’s eyes bug out.

“Buck--”

“You want this?” They’re so close Bucky’s breath ghosts over Steve’s lips.

Steve nods quickly, eyes flicking between Bucky’s eyes and mouth, “Yeah.”

Bucky tilts his chin up so their lips meet, soft and slow. The kiss lasts only a few seconds before Bucky pulls back, searching Steve’s face.

Steve keeps his eyes closed, reveling in the energy buzzing through his veins. He just kissed his best friend. Well, really his best friend just kissed him, but maybe it’s time for the other way around.

Steve brings his hands up to frame Bucky’s face and brings their lips together again. It starts out just as slow as the last kiss, until Bucky slams the laptop shut and knocks it to the floor in his haste to get Steve on the couch, _now—_

The door creaks as it slowly swings closed. Bucky and Steve break apart and look up to see Sam and Natasha standing just inside the apartment. Wordlessly, Sam reaches into his back pocket, pulls out his wallet, and hands Nat a twenty dollar bill. She accepts it just as silently, tucking it into her jacket pocket.

“So…” Sam clears his throat loudly, “Are we…” he coughs into his fist, and Nat looks like she’s barely containing laughter, “interrupting anything?”

Steve climbs off of Bucky and sits at the other end of the couch. He starts slowly shaking his head, “No, I don’t--” he chuckles nervously, glancing at Bucky, who is fixing his shirt where it’d been hiked up by Steve’s wandering hands. “I don’t think you interrupted anything. Buck?”

Bucky smiles his makes-girls-swoon smile, if a little tighter than usual, and plops his feet in Steve’s lap, “Nah. We were just--”

“Wrestling!”

“Yeah, wrestling. Y’know.”

“To stay fit.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Sam mutters and picks up the pizza boxes he evidently dropped when he came in, walking to the kitchen and setting them on the counter.

“Is that food?” Bucky perks up.

Nat nods as she takes out a slice of Hawaiian and holds out two of the boxes for the supersoldiers.

Bucky resembles a particularly happy puppy as he gets up to retrieve their pizza, dutifully dropping Steve’s in his lap on his way to his seat.

Sam wrinkles his nose at Nat’s pizza as he pulls off his own slice of pepperoni, “How the hell do you eat that? Pineapple shouldn’t be on pizza. It’s not natural.”

“That’s exactly why I eat it. Nobody wants it so I get it all.”

Sam looks at her like she’d just proposed burglarizing an orphanage, “Man, that’s devious.”

The rest of their conversation is, of course, ignored by Bucky and Steve, who are too engrossed in each other to bother with anything else. Well, except their pizza.

Sam suddenly squawks mid-sentence, “Are you guys _feeding each other?!_ I’m out.” He grabs his pizza. “I’m taking my pizza and leaving.”

Nat waves goodbye as she picks up her own pizza. “Call me when the honeymoon period is over so we can hang out.”

Sam rants at her as they leave the house, “I came here to eat pizza and have fun, not watch two lovebirds fawn over each other, tryna give me diabetes.”

“Thanks for the pizza!” Steve calls out right before the door shuts.

“The Falcon just called us lovebirds.”

Steve laughs into his pizza.

“Stop giggling. Your friend insulted me.”

“I’m not giggling.”

“You are giggling. Like a schoolgirl.”

“Captain America does not giggle.”

“He does, he’s doing it right now.”

Steve, ever-open to new ideas for shutting Bucky up, kisses him. When they break apart, Bucky wrinkles his nose and says, “Your mouth is greasy.”

“No, that was your mouth. You got my mouth greasy.”

“I looked at your butt.”

Steve chokes on his pizza. “What?”

“When you bent over to get the list.”

“Yeah?”

“I looked at your butt.”

“Oh.”

Bucky nods solemnly and eats the rest of his pizza. Steve eats his slice thoughtfully.

“You like my butt?”

“Yeah. You have a nice butt.”

“I like your butt too.”

Bucky beams at him, “Thanks, pal.”

Steve sets the empty pizza boxes on the floor next to the discarded laptop, then crawls over Bucky to cuddle up next to (on top of) him.

“Your face isn’t too bad either,” Steve says, and kisses Bucky’s cheek, nuzzling down between his arm and his chest like a cat.

Bucky grabs the TV remote with his metal hand while wrapping his right arm around Steve.

“What are you doing?”

“Well, your friends ruined the mood, so I thought we’d watch some television. Maybe scratch some things off your list.”

Steve hums in acceptance.

“ _Captain’s Log, Stardate 1513.1…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> The filename is "saps"  
> Come see me at brandybuckybarnes.tumblr.com and we can yell about these jerks.


End file.
